You Lighted Me Up Inside
by Fairenmrazt
Summary: Just a short fic full of Aomine's inner thoughts, i don't know that he can think deeply too /slapped by Aomine/.. AoKaga! inside, Enjoy Reading, Everyone!


You Lighted Me Up Inside

by.

CYF 625

KUROKO NO BASUKE BY FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI-SENSEI

T

I'm gonna tell you, cause everything always happen for some reason.

..

..

..

Warning : BL hints, AOKAGA inside, so if you find something weird about the way I write this, sure you can ask me, and my bad Grammar is the other thing I couldn't prevent.

Enjoy !

..

..

..

..

..

..

(AOMINE POV)

Touch, Touch, Touch…

Every single movement I've made, also other things you've said knocked me down so easily.

it's not about how everything went well at first, and stupid at the end.

But, how you always acted so cool out of the attitude, and it was killing me.

No matter how much I admired your basketball street-style or how many days in my life I counted just to see you stood on the court waiting for me.

this weird feeling locked me in once again.

..

..

..

Everything has started, back at the Inter-High we attended with our different team.

mocking around was one of my ability, different from basketball which was the talent I brought since I was born. I saw you there with Tetsu, laughing and enjoying the scent before the games was on.

For the first greeting, I would say that I was no good at greet people.

and it was rather harsh to be heard.

it was me who underestimated you, it was me who humiliated you.

But that was okey, you were kinda cool with that and concerned nothing.

it was relief me that time.

..

..

The game ended.

The victory has been taken by my Academy, Touou.

My team seemed so happy.

But, it was just a normal thing for me, Victory didn't have any good taste like the past has given me.

You looked with me in the eye, you could tell me that your pride was hurt.

but who am i ? I considered myself as a stranger who annoyed you so much

You said that in the next game, there would be nothing such a lose-thingy they have to face that day.

"that would be a challenge, then." I blurted it out lazily, smirking all the way.

I just couldn't give up to see you pissed off at me, it was exciting.

then you went, headed your way back, calmed your mind for a while.

"such a cute bastard." without thought of anything, I spoke it all so clearly.

"sorry, what did you just say ?" Imayoshi-senpai surprised me with his curious look.

"Nandemunai,.."

huhh,.. I should be careful at speaking my mind out next time.

..

..

Winter was approached, and it was the time to show the next fantastic game to the audience.

Winter Cup is one of the most biggest sport event for all High School's basketball team in Japan.

Winter Cup is connected to Inter High, because the qualification for the teams who will battle on Winter Cup are from The Inter-High championship.

The teams stood at 8th rank to 1st Rank would have a chance on the game.

Touou of course will attend the game, we were at the 2nd rank.

Seirin too, Tetsu and his new light. But, they will have a qualification untill 4 teams will gather together to win the first place.

Seirin was winning all of the games, with Kirisaki DaIchi and Josei.

But a tie with Shutoku.

and finally, I met him again.

On the stage, in the stadion.

Touou VS. Seirin

Let's put our showdown right now.

..

..

Kagami Taiga.

The red-haired boy, almost as tall as me, and has a big determination in Basket-ball, beause he is a basket-baka. he only loves basket and food.

He's the one with a big power of will.

it resembles me when I was still young, when I loved basket ball as much as I loved myself.

before I thought if you didn't have any enemy to compete on, it would suck you off.

the talent that I hold inside was just hard to human-kind like the others to understand.

it made me felt worst usually.

because I didn't have anyone who could make me satisfy with my condition.

who could control the hunger of basketball I had.

But, miracle always came when you needed it.

He came to my life, he challenged me with no fear, he gave me satisfaction.

This is the first time a thanked god sincerely, told myself that he still loved me.

The whistle has been blown by the referee, the most emotional game has been ended, the time when I and kagami entered the ' _zone'_ game ws extremely tiring.

People couldn't believe it this fast, Touou who had a big opportunity to win this Winter Cup has to stop in the middle of the road.

I couldn't believe myself too.

I stared at my teammates, exhausted and clearly disappointed.

Satsuki cried her heart out.

I couldn't blame anyone of this losing, because I'M THE ONE WHO MADE EVERYTHING TURNED OUT LIKE THIS.

I wanted to slap my own face, I wanted to punch my stomach, I wanted to hit my head to the nearest wall.

The thing I learned today was, the feeling of losing is not as bitter as I thought.

once more, it was kinda relief me.

..

..

Kagami had to help Tetsu stood on his own feet, how much exhausted he was.

"if you were like this, I'm not sure which team was winning this game ?" I said that with a lame tone, symphatily watched him.

"but, I thing it will be better like this, even the difference between could tell it."

I continued the sentence with a little painful voice I couldn't hide anymore.

"Hey,. Ahomine, what's wrong with you ? your face looks like it will be the end of the world."

THAT LOVELY VOICE I WISHED I COULD HEAR RIGHT NOW, WHAT A RIGHT TIMING !

"heh,.. come and play one-on-one with me anytime you want, I'll beat you up."

I inhaled my breath in a relax tune, this invitation was just perfect, I could come clean from now on.

"shut up, you idiot..!"

..

..

And this is me right now, I feel a different way to think about basket ball, I'm back to who I am, I'm back into the past me who loved basket with all of his heart.

and that's because of him, the reason for everything I've done today, tomorrow and the future.

It's because of him.

He's the reason of every good changes I will pass.

He lights me up inside, he makes me alive for the second time.

he gives me the second chance.

It's all because of him.

..

..

..

..

What a unsual way to finish a FF.. xD

Thanks for reading, everyone..

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT FF! ^^

LOVE

CYF625


End file.
